modesty
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Who knew that rain could trigger such steamy reactions from the members of team 7? Poor Naruto, he would have to visit the shrink after this.


Sakura sighed for the tenth time in the day, her team was on an A-rank mission and on their way back home, and it had started raining. Perfect timing too, they now needed to stay in a small inn, in order to stay sheltered form the pouring rain.

Sasuke was moodier today and Naruto had been quiet, this could only mean one thing, APOCALIPSE! Duck, hide, run for your lives!

Team 7 had managed to get wet, and Sasuke just could not help himself, after all, he was still a growing man and his girlfriend was looking so beautiful under the pouring rain, all wet and with that red tank sticking to her goddess like body.

"Dobe, go get us a room." he ordered to the demon-container, and the aforementioned could only growl softly and obey. "Hai, Sasuke-teme-taichou." he said before speeding off to find them a room. Thus, leaving the two lovers alone.

Unknown to Sasuke, Sakura's thoughts were running on the same path_. Hot damn, Sasuke-kun looks de-li-cious with that wet shirt clinging to his rock like abs_, inner Sakura though and outer Sakura could only agree; her thoughts were quickly becoming tainted.

Finally alone, she thought and made her way towards her aroused boyfriend, he was looking at her with a predatory glint. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto should be taking a while, since the nearest inn is about 3 miles away." she said innocently.

Sasuke understood the hint and before she could blink, he was in front of her, claiming her lips with his own, sparks flew and a jolt of electricity passed through their bodies every time they kissed. She whimpered in pleasure and he pulled her even closer, not an inch of space between them existent.

Sasuke had been waiting for her body for two weeks now, and waiting so long was hard, even for the last Uchiha. He couldn't take it any more, but it was her rather-loud moan that blew the small remaining part of self controlled he had.

His hand went to her long, leaned legs, and his fingers curled around the back of her knee, bending and pulling it around his waist, making Sakura lose control and having her put her other leg around his waist too.

They were both eager and Sakura didn't pass her once-in-a-blue-moon chance to tease her lover, and thus she grinded against him, making him growl and kiss her neck, leaving red love marks here and there.

And just as they were getting it on, a nervous and uncomfortable cough was heard from the trees. "Erm, Sakura-Chan, Teme… I- I got the room, and, umm, I'll go for a walk, yeah, here's the room key!" he practically shoved the key into their hands and as he sped off he yelled "Have fun!"

Sakura was blushing and Sasuke scowled, _now thanks to the dobe Sakura would probably be all shy and-_ she was kissing him again. And her tongue sneakily went between his lips and she made him groan. When had she become so bold? It didn't matter; they were now heading towards the room.

----

Naruto walked around the hotel, he really didn't want to be there with the horny couple, sure they were his best friends, but it was still somewhat awkward to watch them make out. He really hoped they at least cleaned the bed before he went back. _Eww _was his only thought.

Man, he was hungry, and all the ramen was back at the room, he looked at the time, he had been out for about five hours, that was enough, right? Well, Sasuke sure, he was inhabitable when it came to Sakura, but they should have some conscience and be considerate with him, right?

He reached their room, and hesitantly knocked. "Em, teme, Sakura-chan? Are you… Erm, done?" he asked, already afraid for his life. Sasuke could be a real bastard when it came to interrupting his time with his Cherry Blossom.

---

His onyx eyes traced his lover's body, she was in a pair of sweats and a tank top that reached just below her belly button, she was curled up next to him and his arm was holding her tight against his warm body, he, too was wearing sweats and a black shirt, but since they were still wet from the shower, it was somewhat chilly.

He had taken them up here, and dropped them on the bed, therefore starting the clothing removal, but Sakura stopped him. "Remember Naruto is coming back, let's go in the shower." she smiled slyly and pulled him into the steamy shower, the only reason he complied it was that they had never tried sex in the shower.

And now they were lying in the bed, watching a movie when a knock was heard and the dobe was standing outside the door. He looked at Sakura with an annoyed expression, so the answered. "Come in Naruto!" she said loudly and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He walked in with a slight nervous aura, he smiled at them and when he realized they were decent, he grinned. He went straight to the shower and Sasuke smirked when he heard the girly squeak from the bathroom.

It seemed Naruto had figured out what had happened in there. Good. And he went back to kissing his pink-haired lover.


End file.
